


Fairies and Fowls

by PriTheWriter



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: A Fowl Mood, Artemis Fowl Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriTheWriter/pseuds/PriTheWriter
Summary: Artemis, Holly, and Butler are roped into playing Dungeons and Dragons by the new Dungeon Master Foaly. Shenanigans and chaos ensue.This is a sneak peek of my work for the Artemis Fowl fanzine, A Fowl Mood. Preorders will be open September 7th and links for the zine's social media are in the notes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Links for the zine below.  
Tumblr: https://artemis-fowl-zine.tumblr.com  
Twitter: https://twitter.com/ArtemisFowlZine  
Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/artemisfowlzine/

“I’m sorry, you want us to do what exactly?” Holly asked, much to Foaly’s apparent dismay. On the hard light screen he was projected onto, the centaur rolled his eyes and sighed before he spoke again.

“For the last time, play Dungeons and Dragons with me! It’s not that hard to understand, Holly,” Foaly explained again. Holly smirked a tad, sitting back in her special chair- Artemis had customized it to her proportions and height, so that she matched their eye level when seated, or a “toddler’s chair mixed with a salon chair” as Artemis liked to call it- then said, “No, I know, it’s just a little funny to me, is all.”

“Yes, I didn’t take you of all people to be a fan of role-playing games.” Artemis chimed in, smirking as well. On his screen, Foaly rolled his eyes before saying, “I didn’t, at first. But then my nephew got into them and then he got me into them and- look, do you want to play or not?”

The two humans and fairy, all seated around a table in one of the Fowl Manor’s parlor rooms, exchanged a look at each other to consider it. Eventually, they shrugged in unison and Holly said, “Sure, I guess it can’t hurt.”

“Excellent! Now let me explain the rules,” Foaly said, before going off on a tangent about the rules and guidelines for the game that even puzzled Artemis somewhat, before asking, “Got it?”

They all nodded, two lying and another stretching the truth. Nevertheless, Foaly continued on, unfazed. For this impromptu game, Foaly had Holly bring in several items, including a hard light table, television screen, and tablets for the three of them that would hold the info for their characters.   
  
“Now, I have here several options for characters, but I’m going to start with the ones I think you’ll like best. Artemis, I was thinking you could be a rogue, for obvious reasons, but they require a certain amount of dexterity you lack. So then I thought, what about a bard?” Foaly suggested, prompting a smirk from Butler and a snicker from Holly.

“A bard? As in someone who sings and performs? Why exactly does that fit me?” Artemis asked, confused. Foaly huffed, then explained, “Bards sometimes sing, yes, but they also can read poetry or play instruments alone. They also have a spell called Vicious Mockery where you can do damage with words alone.”

“... That does appeal to me.” Artemis admitted.

“Now, Holly, I thought you might be a good fit for a ranger or druid. A ranger is a rogue who works on the edges of nature, protecting people from harm while using the forces of nature to their benefit. A druid is someone who communes with nature and casts spells with the will of the forest.” Foaly explained. Holly considered for a moment, then said, “I think the ranger one sounds interesting. Kinda similar to what I do with LEP and all.”

“Right! And Butler, you seemed a good fit for a paladin, a Holy warrior dedicated to a sacred oath.” Foaly explained. Butler raised an eyebrow and asked simply, “A Holy warrior?”

“Focus on the dedicated to an oath part. That seems like you, doesn’t it? Plus, there’s a sort of romantic air to paladins.” Foaly added quickly. Butler hummed quietly, then nodded. On his screen, Foaly clapped his hands together and exclaimed, “Excellent! Now, I’ve already made your character sheets for you, so that will be all set.”

He sent the character sheets to the trio’s tablets, revealing Artemis was a human bard, Holly was an elven ranger, and Butler was a goliath paladin. After typing some commands into his computer, the hard light table came to life, creating a miniature landscape for the adventurers to roam in. It seemed Foaly had already made little versions of their characters for the board as well, evident from the three individuals on the board who looked like them.

One was a human male, dressed in a fine shirt and pants, along with a black velvet vest adorned with silver buttons. He carried nothing else save a book, which was- according to Artemis’s character sheet- a book of poems. Another was a female elf, dressed in hunting clothes and a long cloak draped around her shoulders. She carried a bow and quiver of arrows with her, along with twin daggers. The final character was a gargantuan Goliath male, dressed in fine armor and wielding a sword and a shield bearing the symbol of the Fowl family.

“Foaly, I love you but you are such a nerd,” Holly said with a chuckle as she looked over everything. Foaly snorted and said, “If being passionate and prepared makes me a nerd, then d’arvit I’m a nerd.”

“Alright, alright. So how do we start?” Holly asked with a grin. 

Foaly nodded, satisfied, and said, “Easy. I give you a quest. You three are adventurers and for whatever reason you choose, are out searching for a noble quest. Soon enough in your journey you find a small village and seek out the local tavern to try and find some news of a possible job. As you enter the tavern, which is called Haven’s Rest, you notice that it is surprisingly empty. Normally taverns at least have one or two patrons milling about, so to see it completely empty like this is a bit odd.

“Nevertheless, you head in and see there is a notice board pinned to the right wall of the tavern. At the counter, there is the sole person inside besides you three, a pretty blonde half-elf wiping down the bar. What do you do?” Foaly asked the three of them, looking up from his tablet expectantly. Artemis thought it over for a moment, then said, “I suppose I’ll check the notice board.”

“I’ll join him.” Butler added. Holly shrugged a bit and said, “I guess while they’re looking at that I’ll get us some drinks? Or at least ask the barmaid what’s going on in town.”

“Alright, Artemis, Butler, you two head over to the notice board. You see some normal things like an advertisement to help thatch a roof, a sheepherding job out in the meadows, and a job offer to work at the general store, but the sign that catches your eyes first reads  _ Help! Mayor kidnapped by a dragon! 10,000 gold to anyone who can rescue him _ . Holly, you walk up to the bar and startle the woman standing behind it, who quickly composes herself and says-” Foaly cleared his voice, then said in a bad impression of a feminine voice, “ _ Oh, hello! Sorry, I didn’t see you there. Wasn’t really expecting customers today- what can I get you _ ?”

After struggling not to die laughing at Foaly’s voice for the woman, Holly replied, “I- I was hoping to get a few mugs of whatever’s good for my friends and I.”

“The woman smiles sadly at you before saying,  _ I’m so sorry, we don’t really have anything except this awful old ale. That terrible dragon smashed the rest of our supplies last week _ .” Foaly narrated to Holly.

“A dragon? Like the one that stole your mayor?” Holly asked, earning a glare from Foaly.

“Holly, you don’t know about that yet. Only Artemis and Butler have read the poster.” Foaly corrected her. Artemis smirked a bit, and then said, “Oh barmaid, this dragon you speak of- is it the same one that kidnapped your mayor?”

Foaly huffed and rolled his eyes, then said in his female impression, “ _ Yes, it is. The fearsome beast flew into town last week, wreaked havoc and ate the cattle. Our brave mayor tried to make her leave, but she just snatched him up and flew off to his cave. We haven’t anyone strong or brave enough to go after them, so we put up notices and sent word to the capital. Oh, I fear the dear man is already dead _ !”

“Where is the dragon’s cave?” Butler inquired simply.

“ _ Why, it’s at the peak of the mountains just north of here. You folk wouldn’t happen to want to go there, would you? I’d advise you to take an army if you do. The beast is quite terrible and monstrous _ .”

“I tell her we can handle it, then leave.” Butler told Foaly, who laughed at the human and replied, “Alright then. Do you two follow him?”

“I think I would like to get some information on the dragon. How large is she? Does she breathe fire? Do they know of any weaknesses she may have?” Artemis listed off. Holly shrugged and said, “I think I’ll head out with Butler.” 

“Alright then, Holly and Butler head outside of the bar and Artemis, you join them after getting some information from the barkeep. What do you all do now?” Foaly asked with a grin, obviously pleased with this turn of events.

“I suppose the best thing to do would be to purchase any supplies we might need for the trip. Is there a store in town?” Butler asked Foaly, ever focused on the mission at hand. Foaly nodded in response and answered, “Yes, there is. Across from the tavern is the general store, inside you find all manners of goods and supplies to aid you. Two elves run the store, a younger one who seems a tad nervous and an older one who seems very serious. He looks up at you from his place behind the counter and says,  _ Welcome to Kelp’s General Store, how may I help you _ ?”   
  
Foaly said this in an impression of Trouble- no matter how bad it was, Holly could recognize it- and Holly bust out laughing at the silly voice. Oh, Trouble would kill Foaly if he heard this. Butler merely rolled his eyes with a smirk before he said, “We need supplies for a trip up the mountain.”   
  
“We’re going to kill the dragon and save the mayor.” Holly added after her laughter died down. Foaly replied with his Trouble impression, “ _ Really? Well then, you can have a discount. We need that damn thing dead _ .”   
  
Foaly pinched his nose, switching to a nasal voice, “ _ Yeah! It ate Mommy’s cow _ !”  
  
Then he barked in Trouble’s voice, “ _ Oh shut it, Grub _ .”   
  
“Holy Frond, this is hilarious.” Holly chuckled, grinning at the centaur. 


	2. Part 2

Artemis cleared his throat to get Foaly’s attention then and said, “I believe we will need food, rope, coats, and anything good at killing dragons.”  
  
“ _ Grub, get these people their things _ ,” Foaly said, his Trouble impression finally coming together to something passable, before he shifted back to Grub’s impression and whined, “ _ Okay okay! Just give me a second to finish sweeping _ . Trouble glares at his brother before he shouts, _ Now! _ Causing Grub to drop his broom and run off. He sighs and looks up to you to apologize, _ Sorry about that. My brother is useless; I don’t know how we’re related. Anyways, you’re going after the dragon? You sure you can handle that?” _

“You know that’s a good question actually. We’re all level five according to our character sheets, but what level is the dragon?” Holly asked Foaly, who simply shrugged in response. Artemis rolled his eyes and smirked as he asked, “You’re not going to tell us, are you?”

“Oh, absolutely not. Now, Grub eventually comes back with your things, setting them onto the counter for you to place in your packs. Before he rings up your total, Trouble asks you, _ Oh hey, you all want some candy for the trip? We have a good selection of peanut brittle, taffy, chocolate truffles, and hard candies. _”

Artemis peaked a brow, then replied, “I’ll take a box of truffles.”

“_ Excellent. Your total will be 100 gold pieces. _” Foaly narrated. After subtracting the funds from their sheets, he continued, “You head out of town, traveling along the forest path for a good mile before you notice the incline is increasing. Then, the forest landscape gives way to a mountain range, rocky outcroppings becoming more frequent until you find you are climbing through them and up a steep mountain. After climbing for a good way, you find a protruding cliff with a clearing for you to stop and rest in. It is getting rather late in the day and the mountain is likely to be even more treacherous at night. What do-”

“What we do is make camp, Foaly. Please, don’t ask us what we’re going to do when the options are safety and immediate danger. It’s ludicrous.” Artemis interrupted Foaly in the middle of his narration with his trademark smirk. The centaur huffed in annoyance, glaring at the Mud Boy before he continued, “You make camp for the night. I will need all of you to make a survival check, please. That means you’ll roll the 20-sided dice and then add your wisdom modifier and proficiency bonus if you have it.”

The group nodded and rolled one by one. Butler came up with a 13, Holly- who was proficient in survival- rolling a 21, and Artemis a- “1. I don’t suppose low numbers mean good things, do they?”

Foaly was grinning from ear to ear as he said, “Butler, Holly, you get a nice, peaceful night of sleep while camping. Artemis, you didn’t pitch your tent right and end up ripping it. You attempt to improvise a lean-to tent but nearly freeze to death overnight. Please take-” he rolled his dice- “Ooh, 5 points of cold damage.”

“... I would argue the basis of that logic but I won’t since this is merely a game and nothing serious.” Artemis said, sitting back in his chair. Foaly rolled his eyes and said, “Oh you’re no fun… No need to be so Fowl.”

“Oh please, let’s move on from the shitty puns and keep playing, yes?” Holly insisted. Foaly agreed and continued to narrate the story. 

“The next morning, you continue on your journey up the mountain. The path you are on currently is wide and covered with shrubbery, but is pinned between a rough rock face and a sheer drop off the mountain. I will need you three to make another check. This one is a perception check, that will be the d20 again, plus your wisdom modifier and proficiency bonus.” Foaly informed the group, obviously holding back a sly grin.

After the rolls, Foaly nodded and said, “Alright then, you all notice some rustling in the bushes nearby. I will need Butler to roll a dexterity saving throw. That’s a d20 plus your dexterity modifier and-” 

“The proficiency bonus, I know.” Butler said as he rolled the dice, which came up as a 16, then 17 after adding his modifier. Foaly sighed in disappointment, then said, “You manage to duck out of the way as an arrow whizzes over your head. Two gnomes jump out from the bushes; both are identical in appearance and clothes, except one is carrying a crossbow and the other is carrying two daggers. The gnome with the crossbow shouts out at you, _ Halt in the name of Her Great Ladyship! You are trespassing on her mountain! _”

Artemis raised a brow and asked, “Would this lady happen to be a dragon?” 

“The twin gnomes exchange a look, then the one with the knives answers, _ Those are one of her forms, yes! _” Foaly narrated. Artemis nodded and said, “As I thought. We are not trespassers. We are humble servants of her Ladyship, wishing to bring her offerings.”

“_What sort of offerings _?” Foaly asked, both curious and amused. Artemis smirked a bit and said, “Chocolate truffles.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Holly asked, chuckling a bit. Foaly was smiling knowingly, however, and said, “Roll a deception check. Charisma modifier.”

Artemis rolled, and… “Nat 20! Haha! Nice one, Mud Boy!” Foaly exclaimed with a laugh. Artemis raised a brow and asked, “That’s good, then?”

“It’s excellent. A natural is the best roll you can get. Okay, okay, so the gnomes appear surprised, then hold up a hand as they step away to confer quietly. After a minute, they come back and the gnome with the crossbow says, _ Very well. We shall take you to her Ladyship. _ The gnomes lead you the rest of the way up the mountain, eventually stopping at one stretch of rock face. They whisper some kind of spell at it, then the rock face shimmers and disappears altogether, revealing the entrance to a wide cavern.

“The gnomes step aside to allow you in, gesturing you forward through a passageway that opens into the rest of the immense cave, which is littered with a verifiable horde of loot. There are piles of gold and jewels and fine things like furniture, statues, and art pieces as well. Hanging above the cave is what appears to be a chandelier, but on closer examination, it is actually an elaborate cage, inside which a large figure lies unconscious or dead.

“In the center of the cavern is an impressive-looking throne, upon which an elven woman sits. She is beautiful in a dangerous sort of way, like a sharp dagger with a golden handle. She is dressed in fine silks and robes, and dons a necklace on a silver chain, a large opal hanging from it-”

“Foaly. Did you put Opal in the game and make her the villain?” Holly asked suddenly, a familiar fire lighting up her eyes. Foaly blinked, then nodded, asking the elf, “I did. Is that alright with you?”

“Can I kill her?”

“If you play the game right, you can.”

“Then I’m okay with it.” Holly said, grinning. Artemis chuckled and said, “I second that.”

“Third, here.” Butler chimed in. Foaly laughed at the trio, then said, “Okay then. Anyway, you see this woman lounging on a throne surrounded by a horde of wealth, eating what appears to be chocolate truffles. She looks up when you enter and glares, shouting at the two gnomes, _ What is the meaning of this _ ? The two gnomes quickly run forward to bow down in front of her throne, stammering, _ We- we’re sorry mistress! Have mercy! We found these trespassers on the mountain. They claim to have an offering for you! _Artemis, step up with whatever you’re offering Opal.”

“Oh, that’s what the truffles were for. How’d you figure that one out, Arty?” Holly asked, smirking at her friend. Artemis chuckled a bit, then responded, “Simple. If Foaly made this game, everything in it must have some sort of relevance or importance. Thus when he mentioned the truffles in the store, I knew they must have been important. I had guessed he had made Opal the villain, and it was confirmed when we met the gnomes, who I figured were replacements for the Brill brothers.”

“Okay well if you’re done, Artemis, you need to do something before Opal kills you.” Foaly replied.

“I was getting to that, Foaly. I suppose I walk up to Opal, looking around to see if I notice anything that could be of use.” Artemis decided. Foaly nodded and replied, “Make a perception check.”

Artemis rolled, added his modifier and proficiency bonus, then stated his total.

“19. What do I notice, my dear narrator?”

“The correct term is dungeon master, but looking around the cavern, you see that there are deep claw marks scattered throughout the room and that the chandelier cage is held up by three chains positioned around the room.” Foaly informed Artemis. The young genius nodded and said, “Very well. I present the truffles to Opal, bowing slightly as I tell her, _ My dear lady, I present to you some of the finest truffles on this side of the globe, all made from the finest ingredients one could find. _”

“Yeah, I’m going to need you to make a deception check because these are just shit truffles you bought in a random store.” Foaly deadpanned. Artemis rolled his eyes as he tossed his dice, replying, “I’m aware, Foaly… And that’s a 6. I don’t suppose that means she believes me?”

Foaly went silent for a moment, before grinning as he pushed up his glasses and said, “Opal looks at you and the truffles for a moment, then looks to Holly and Butler. She glares at you and speaks after a moment, _ You honestly expect me to believe that? You come here, armed to the teeth and carrying half-decent truffles and think you can just, what? Trick me? Steal my horde? _ She looks up as she hears a bit of rustling up above, then grins madly as she says, _ Oh, I see. You’re here for _him_. Well, the only way you're getting him is over my dead body. Or more likely, your charbroiled corpses! _

“Opal shouts a spell in a language none of you understand and before you can react, her body starts to transform, growing and shifting. Her skin hardens to black scales as she transforms into a dragon, slamming her clawed hands down beside you, shaking the cavern. Roll for initiative.” Foaly informed the group, who began rolling their dice. Butler murmured to himself, “I thought she might be the dragon…”

“Okay, so the order is Opal, Butler, Mervall, Holly, Artemis, and Descant. Opal is going to blast you with fire,” Foaly said, pausing to roll his dice, “And that’s a 14. Look at the number called armor class now. If it is above 14, the fire does not hit you. 14 and below means you do get hit.”

“I’m fine.” Butler replied, nodding. 

“Yeah, same here.” Holly added.

Artemis meanwhile, said nothing.

“Fowl?” Foaly asked, a hint of a smile on his face, “What about you?”

“It hits.” Artemis said, setting his tablet down onto the table. Foaly laughed and exclaimed as he rolled for damage, “Excellent! Oh, that’s just perfect. Butler and Holly, you manage to dodge the flames but still get a tad singed. Take 5 fire damage. Artemis, you take the brunt of the flames. Take 10 fire damage Mud Boy.”

“It’s my turn, yes?” Butler asked. After a nod from Foaly, he told the centaur, “I’d like to cast the spell Cure Wounds and use it on Artemis.”

“Ah, sadly you can’t. That spell requires you to touch the person you are casting it on and as you can see from your characters on the board, you are too many meters from Artemis to move towards him and cast the spell in the same move. You can move towards him or do something else.” Foaly explained. Butler considered this for a moment, perused his character sheet, then said, “I would like to cast Shield of Faith on Artemis, then attack the dragon. I’m close enough to her, aren’t I?”

“Ah, we have a fast learner! Alright then. Artemis, you see a shimmering field of light surround you, bumping up your AC 2 points. Butler, you charge the dragon. Roll to attack.” Foaly instructs the human. Butler rolled, then asked, “Does a 20 hit?”

“It does indeed! Roll your damage.”

“5.” 

“Ah, very nice! You stab your shortsword into one of Opal’s feet and she roars in pain and anger before smacking you to the side. Take 5 damage. Next up is Mervall, who’s going to shoot a crossbow bolt at Holly… but he misses.” Foaly said with a frown, having rolled a 1. Holly laughed and replied, “Oh lovely. My turn, right? I think I’ll turn and fire an arrow at Mervall, show him who the real shot is.”

She rolled and came up with a high enough score, then rolled a max score of 8 for damage. Holly grinned as Foaly narrated his response, “The arrow flies through the air and lands smack dab in the middle of Mervall’s chest. He screams in agony, as one should when an arrow hits them in the chest. Next up is the Mud Boy himself. Well, Fowl? What will you do?”

“I will use Vicious Mockery. I think a line from one of another bard will do nicely. I shout up to Opal, _ Away, you starveling, you dried neat's-tongue, bull's-pizzle, you stock-fish!_” Artemis exclaimed, smirking slightly. The rest of the group turned to look at him in bewilderment and Foaly said, “Yeah that was terrible.”

“You all have no taste for classic insults.” Artemis commented. Holly snickered and piped up, “It’s not so much classic as ancient, Artemis.”

“Yes, I think the twins could have come up with a better insult.” Butler added. Artemis glared at his companions, then looked to Foaly and asked, “What do I need to do next, Foaly?”

“Oh nothing, I need to roll to see if Opal succeeds her wisdom saving throw… And she did! Sorry Artemis, your attack fails and Opal ignores you completely. Next up is Descant, who’s going to rush forward and attempt to strike you with his daggers, Holly. And he rolls a 16 on the attack- does that hit?” Foaly asked. Holly sighed and replied, “It does.”

“Mm. Let’s see then… Ah, lucky day, Holly; his daggers only do 2 points of damage each, so take 4 damage as the knives slice across your torso.” Foaly instructed. The game continued on like this for a good while, with Butler taking and giving most of the damage, Holly sniping the gnome twins down after a few rounds, and Artemis attempting to fight while providing support for his teammates. Finally, the party managed to get to a position where they all had an opportunity to cut the chains holding the cage above them so that it would fall directly on Opal. Unfortunately, Opal was smart enough to know a trap when she saw it and cleverly kept out of the way. They needed to get her to move to a position where the cage would fall on her, and Artemis had an idea on how to do just that. 

He had already cut enough of his chain that it would easily snap if the others went, so he was free to move towards the cavern exit, but not before snatching something from Opal’s horde of treasures. Once there, Artemis announced, “Oh Opal, I believe I have something you want. And I hold up the box of deluxe, luxury chocolate truffles I nicked from her possessions before flinging them out of the cave and over the cliff.”

Foaly, Holly, and Butler, who hadn’t known what Artemis had grabbed, all laughed in response. The centaur grinned as he chuckled and said, “Oh yeah, that’ll do. Opal screeches in fury and rushes forward suddenly. Make a dexterity saving throw to dodge her.”

“Alright, that should be easy-” Artemis started to say but went silent when he rolled a one. Everyone went silent as they stared at the dice, sitting next to the tablet that held Artemis’s character info, which stated he was at only 5 health. Finally, Artemis broke the silence and said, “Oh d’arvit.”

Shocked out of his reverie, Foaly cleared his throat and said, “Well then… Holly, Butler, you see Opal rush Artemis, who fails to get out of the way before her fanged jaws close around Artemis with a sickening crunch. Her head rises and he has disappeared, his book being the only thing that remains of him.”

The party was stunned for a moment, then Holly and Butler shared a look before Holly said, “We cut our chains.”

“Butler, you slice through your chain with your sword while Holly takes a rock to the base of the chains. They both snap and a second later, so does the one Artemis had cut. The cage falls suddenly, landing right on Opal’s head. A cloud of dust billows up from it and when it clears the dragon is gone, replaced with Opal’s elven form, battered and bleeding from a gash on her hand. She looks back at the two of you and hisses, _ This isn’t last you’ve seen of me _. When you blink, she is gone.

“From the rubble of the cage, you hear some rustling and coughing as a form stands up. He is handsome and suave-looking, dressed in a nice fitting suit. The bottom half of his body appears to be the body of a horse-”

“Son of a- Foaly! Did you seriously make yourself the mayor?” Holly asked in annoyance. Foaly simply grinned and kept on with the narration, “You see this handsome centaur step out of the rubble, limping a bit, and look up towards you before saying, _ Is- is she dead? _”

“Not dead, but gone for now.” Butler replied. 

"_Oh thank heavens. I would have escaped but I didn’t want to risk the beast attacking the town again. Well, I owe you my thanks for the rescue, as well as a hefty reward. _” Foaly narrated.

“Right, so am I just dead permanently then? Because I’d hate to let Opal kill me twice.” Artemis asked, earning a punch in the arm by Holly. Foaly rolled his eyes, then said, “Just be patient Fowl, I have plans for you. Now, Butler and Holly, do you want to leave immediately or do some looting?”

“What do you think?” Holly asked with a smirk. After a few minutes of looting that resulted in over 100 gold each, Butler and Holly decided to head back to town with Foaly.

“You arrive to find the town rejoicing and dozens of citizens swarm you to thank you for saving their dear mayor. As he promised, you are both paid handsomely. A total of 300 gold pieces. As you’re wrapping things up, a flash of light catches your eyes. At the edge of town, you see someone on horseback approaching, donning shining armor that glints in the sunlight. The knight approaches you and dismounts from his stead before removing his helm, revealing… Artemis. Or at least, someone who looks startlingly similar to Artemis. The knight introduces himself as…” Foaly said, directing Artemis to read from his character sheet.

“_Sir Orion the Courageous, who is searching for his long lost twin Artemis _… I would like to say that I hate you, Foaly.” Artemis deadpanned. The group laughed for a good bit over that, then Foaly asked, “Well, that was fun. What to meet next week to continue? You’ve still got to find Opal and kill her for good, plus avenge poor Arty here.” 

Artemis, Holly, and Butler all shared a look, then smiled as Holly said, “Hell yeah.”


End file.
